


cuddle her in the morning

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Willow is mentioned several times, Wilson being a tired and whiny little shit, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson is very whiny when he's sufficiently tired. Maxwell has to deal with it.





	cuddle her in the morning

"What-- whaddya mean I can't cuddle in the firepit with Willow? She's warm and comfy…"

"Higgsbury, you do not have an immunity to fire."

"Yeah, but she's waaaarrrrm… And-- and I like cuddling with her."

"Couldn't you use a thermal stone?"

"It's not the same…"

"Yes, well, given your… intellectual prowess, It simply wouldn't do to have you burnt to a crisp, would it?"

"I wanna cuddle with Willow, though…"

"Higgsbury. Again, you don't have the same immunity to fire that she does."

"...Izzit possible to get immune to-- to fire?"

"...Not in any particular way that I know of."

"That's stupid."

"Such is life."

"I'm gonna make a way to get immune to the-- the thing. That thing."

"The fire."

"Yeah, that thing."

"Good luck with that."

"...Still want to cuddle Willow."

"Go to bed, for god's sake. You can… do whatever it is you do with Willow in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue-only fic, fuck yeah.


End file.
